Universita
by SallyPejr
Summary: (Pokračování z Sherlock BBC - AU challenge) Po návratu z armády se John rozhodne dokončit svoje medicínské vzdělání. Příjde mu, že je o sto let starší než zbytek školy, ale to mu nezabrání, aby nezkusil flirtovat s prvním mladíkem, který mu spadne do náruče. Jenže Sherlock Holmes není jen tak nějaký student. (UniLock)
1. Chapter 1

_Tahle povídka je rozšířením povídky _UniLock _z _Sherlock BBC - AU challenge _(kapitola čtyři). Kapitole v AU challenge odpovídají asi první tři čtvrtiny této kapitoly, dále už je vše nové... _

* * *

><p>John se rozhlédne kolem a zachytí pohledem skupinku holek, které se dívají jejich směrem. Nebo spíš směrem k jeho společníkovi.<p>

„To je dobrý, běž za nima." řekne John a podívá se na Davida.

Nejstarší syn Mikea Stamforda studuje stejnou universitu, na kterou John právě nastoupil a tudíž byl nedobrovolně pasován na jeho průvodce a informátora.

„Já myslel, že potřebuješ pomoc." zvedne David obočí.

„Jako by tě pomoc důchodcům bavila." ušklíbne se John.

„Je ti kolik? Třicet? Pětatřicet?" tipuje David.

„Je mi asi o tisíc let víc, než zbytku školy. Aspoň si tak připadám." povzdechne si Watson s pohledem na davy okolo. „Padej za holkama nebo si budou myslet, že si tě vydržuju. A neboj, když se ztratím, dám vědět. Budu křičet tvoje jméno na celé kolo a mlátit cizí lidi holí."

„Kdyby něco, tak tě neznám. Radši vůbec nevyslovuj moje jméno." zvedne David ruce v předstírané hrůze, než zmizí.

A John Watson zůstane sám stát uprostřed davu o deset let mladších universitních studentů.

Nápad dodělat si školu mu přišel jako dobrý, koneckonců finance nějaké má, zbytek zaplatí výdělkem na půl úvazku a mezitím se bude učit. Bylo mu jasné, že bude pravděpodobně nejstarším studentem na škole, ale to netušil, že bude o tolik nejstarší. Je mu necelých dvaatřicet, ale všichni okolo vypadají, jak malá děcka. Zákonitě by tady měli být studenti v rozmezí osmnáct až dvacet šest let, ale oni většinou vypadají na patnáct!

John jen s povzdechnutím zavrtí hlavou a trochu kulhavě vyrazí chodbou do hlubin své staronové alma mater.

David ho seznámil s rozmístěním tříd, s profesory i s tím, jak se tady dá trávit volný čas. John mu nevěřil polovinu věcí, co mu zkoušel napovídat.

První z nich je asi to, že neví, kam tady chodí studenti pít. To ví všichni jako první. John si je jistý, že mu Stamford mladší vyjmenoval jen ty hospody, do kterých on nechodí, pravděpodobně ze strachu, že by John chtěl chodit pít s ním.

A taky ty historky o vyučujících. Že chemii učí děcko ještě mladší než David, že všichni angličtináři spí se svými studentkami i studenty, že je nemoudré se nechat pozvat od tělocvikáře na večerní trénink, protože to je to samé, jako souhlasit s vlastní vraždou (pravděpodobně kvůli brutalitě cvičení), nebo že chemický kroužek funguje jako experimentální výrobna drog. Šílených historek o profesorech je pravděpodobně nepřeberné množství. John se rozhodl, že nebude věřit ani jedné z nich.

Watson dojde ke schodišti a vydá se vzhůru. A zkusí ignorovat fakt, že jsou všichni rychlejší než on.

John už nemá k vrcholu schodiště daleko, když kolem něj o zlom krk proletí honící se dvojice studentů, kteří vráží do lidí. Johna minou, ale za to srazí bledého mladíka, který šel pár schodů před ním. Ten stačí jen máchnout rukama, než skoro odletí dozadu.

John zareaguje automaticky – pustí hůl, udělá krok vpřed a chytne padajícího do náruče.

„V pořádku?" zeptá se John ustaraně.

„Mohlo by být líp, ale vzhledem k tomu, že neležím na schodišti s poraněnými zády, otřesem mozku či s něčím horším, dá se říct, že jsem v pořádku." řekne mladík tónem, který přímo křičí 'bohatá rodina a soukromé školy'.

„O řeč jsi rozhodně nepřišel." zazubí se John pobaveně.

„O schopnost chůze bohužel ano. Máte v plánu mě i nadále držet jako dámu v nesnázích, nebo mě konečně postavíte na zem?"

„Dámy v nesnázích obvykle projevují aspoň nějakou formu vděku." ušklíbne se John, zatímco pouští tmavovlasého kudrnáče ze své náruče.

„A rytíři obvykle nosí zářivou zbroj." odsekne mladík, než si Johna znovu prohlédne. „I když musím uznat, že z místní populace máte na rytíře nejlepší předpoklady."

„To jsem rád, že jsem důvěryhodný i bez zbroje a bílého koně. Jak jinak by pohledná dáma v nesnázích poznala, že to s ní myslím dobře?" usměje se John, než ze země sebere svou hůl.

„To jde vážně všem rytířům o tom, aby se dámě dostali pod sukni?"

„Někteří rytíři se chtějí nejdřív dvořit, i když se nedá popřít, že by je zajímal i ten zbytek. Ovšem mají to těžké, když jim jejich dáma v nesnázích uhýbá." usměje se John, než napřáhne k mladíkovi ruku. „Já jsem John. John Watson." představí se.

Jen na okamžik mladík zaváhá, než ruku příjme a stiskne ji v dlani s dlouhými prsty.

„Sherlock Holmes." řekne jen.

„Rád tě poznávám." rozzáří se John. „Mám mít chemii v učebně 221B, ale až za hodinu. Co ty?"

„Tu hodinu máme společnou." přizná Sherlock.

„Chceš jít čekat do třídy? Nebo někam jinam? Přiznávám i bez mučení, že se tady ještě moc nevyznám, tak ani nevím, kam bych tě pozval na kafe."

„Pozval?" zarazí se mladík a nakloní hlavu na stranu, jako by Johna zkoumal. Nebo jako by ho viděl poprvé.

„Ty se mnou – flirtuješ?" zeptá se Sherlock opatrně.

„To mi to jde tak blbě, že to ani nejde poznat?" zeptá se John s úsměvem, ale pak trochu zvážní. „Klidně nahodím zpátečku, stačí říct, jestli ti to vadí."

„Ne, nevadí." zavrtí Sherlock pomalu hlavou. „Je to jen nezvyk." usoudí nakonec.

„Vážně? Divné." zarazí se John, ale pak se na mladíka zase s nadějí usměje. „Takže tě můžu někam pozvat?"

„Kousek odsud je dobrá kavárna. Jmenuje se Angelo." řekne nakonec Sherlock. „Můžeš mi tam říct, co přesně se ti stalo, že tě vyhodili z armády a ty máš psychosomatické kulhání."

John jen zůstane stát s pusou dokořán, ale nakonec najde řeč.

„Jak je sakra možný, že nepoznáš, když s tebou flirtuju, ale víš, co jsem dělal v minulém životě?" zeptá se nevěřícně.

„Dedukuji. Ale povím ti to až u kávy." prohodí Sherlock přes rameno, aniž by zpomalil svou chůzi.

John na něj jen chvíli hledí, ale pak vyrazí za ním. Tenhle Sherlock Holmes ho doopravdy zajímá.

- - o - -

„Moji armádní historii víš jen z toho, že kulhám, a že jsem opálený a ostříhaný?" ptá se John nevěřícně.

„Už jsem ti to vysvětloval." upozorní ho Sherlock s trochou netrpělivým gestem ruky.

„Já vím, ale stejně je to neuvěřitelný." brání se John. „Vezmeš si kousky informací, které každý vidí, ale nevnímá a poskládáš si z nich všechno. To je úžasný."

„Většina lidí je naštvaná, když je zdedukuju." řekne Sherlock zamyšleně. „Reakce se pohybují od tichého odchodu přes nadávky až po fyzickou agresi."

„Napadli tě?" zamračí se John naštvaně.

„Nepotřebuju bodyguarda." zarazí ho Sherlock okamžitě. „Dokážu se o sebe postarat sám."

„To neznamená, že nemůžeš mít občas výpomoc." zahučí John nespokojeně.

Sherlock jen protočí oči, ale už nic neříká. Aspoň nahlas ne. Pod nosem si mumlá něco o idiotech s více svaly než mozku.

„Proč ses vrátil na medicínu?" zeptá se namísto hlasitých projevů svých názorů.

„Jak víš, že vrátil?"

„Vím, že bereš chemii a biochemii, ovšem ne první ročníky. Už jsi je musel někde studovat. Pravděpodobně předtím, než jsi odešel k armádě. I když pokud byly důvody čistě finanční, nechápu, proč jsi nenechal armádu, ať ti zaplatí vzdělání. Muselo v tom být něco víc, pravděpodobně něco společného s rodinou, ale pro další dedukce mám málo dat." chrlí ze sebe mladík. „Tak či tak, nechal jsi medicíny kvůli armádě, a když tvoje kariéra vojáka skončila, rozhodl jsi se, že to zkusíš znovu. Proč?"

„Vždycky jsem chtěl být doktor." pokrčí John rameny. Kolem úst mu pohrává pobavený úsměv z Sherlockových dedukcí.

„Momentálně mám dost peněz, abych mohl zkusit studium, tak proč ne? A není to tak, že bych měl vzdělání na cokoliv jiného než střílení a tím se v Londýně moc uživit nedá."

„Kariéra zločince tě očividně neláká, jinak by sis místo jako střelec našel." usoudí Sherlock s klidem.

„I kdybys věděl o místě, tak ne, díky." zvedne John s úsměve obě ruce.

„Spíš vím o místě, kdy bychom měli být oba dva." prohodí Sherlock a rychle se postaví. „Za dvě minuty začíná hodina. O peníze se teď nestarej. Angelo mi vše dává zadarmo."

„Co?" zarazí se John, ale to už Sherlock posbíral svoje papíry a s výkřikem 'Pospěš, Johne!' se rozběhne zpět do universitní budovy.

A John se nenechá popohánět.

O zlom krk ti dva kličkují mezi lidmi a řítí se po chodbách, než se celí zadýchaní zastaví před dveřmi s cedulkou 221B.

„Tohle je šílený." hihňá se John tiše, zatímco se snaží popadnout dech. „Proč běžíme, stejně jdeme pozdě?"

„Věř mi, nechceš být ve třídě později, než já." zazubí se na něj Sherlock.

„Ty snad pozdě být můžeš?" diví se John.

„Jo." přikývne Sherlock, než otevře dveře třídy a strčí Johna dovnitř.

Watson se rozhlédne po třídě, která je plná studentů a bez učitele. Ke svému údivu najde volnou jen jednu lavici a ta stojí přímo před katedrou. To není nejlepší místo k sezení, ale zase pod lampou je největší tma.

Johnovi kolem úst pořád pohrává drobný úsměv, zatímco si sedá. Čeká, že si Sherlock sedne vedle něj, ale mladík zamíří ke katedře a na tu složí svoje věci.

„Dobrý den, třído." pozdraví Sherlock nahlas. „Protože jsem se zpozdil, začneme rovnou s probíranou látkou. Doufám, že máte všichni učebnice." povídá s chladným sebevědomím.

John na něj jen hledí s pusou dokořán. Proč si Sherlock hraje na profesora?

Až na to, že si nehraje, celá třída ho poslouchá. Jak to říkal David? Že chemii učí děcko mladší než on? Sherlock rozhodně vypadá, že by mohl být ročník dva pod Davidem.

„Nějaký problém?" obrátí se na něj Sherlock.

„Ani v nejmenším." zazubí se John a poslušně začne listovat učebnicí. A je si docela jistý, že se Sherlock taky krátce pousmál, než začal s přednáškou.

- - o - -

Když zazvoní konec hodiny, profesor Holmes zmizí jako pára nad hrncem, čímž zničí Johnův plán zůstat pozadu a vyptávat se. Třeba na to, proč Sherlock už předtím nepřiznal, že je Johnův učitel. Nebo jak to, že učí.

John může jen nechápavě potřepat hlavou.

Nejdřív skoro brečí, že je jediný dospělý mezi děckama, pak zkouší flirtovat s jedním, co vypadá ještě mladší než zbytek (a taky co vypadá víc sexy než zbytek) a nakonec zjistí, že oběť jeho (skoro pedofilních ? ) choutek je jeho profesor. Tohle se jen tak někomu nepodaří. Něco takového John nezná ani z historek.

John si sbalí všechny věci a chce se vydat na další hodinu, ale pak se zarazí. Nemá hůl.

Kde má hůl? Přece mu ji nesebrali ostatní studenti, proč by to dělali? Navíc nikdo z nich k jeho lavici nedošel tak blízko, aby mu hůl mohl sebrat. Kde je?

„Nechal jsi ji u Angela." ozve se od dveří povědomý hlas.

„Cože?" otočí se nechápavý John na Sherlocka, který se ramenem ledabyle opírá o rám dveří.

„Nechal jsi hůl u Angela." zopakuje Sherlock s protočením očí. „Říkal jsem ti, že je to kulhání psychosomatické. Stačilo jen odvést tvoje myšlenky."

„Tím, že mě necháš přijít pozdě na vlastní přednášku?" pozvedne John pochybovačně obočí.

„Nechal jsem tě jít před sebou, zas tak pozdě jsi nepřišel." pokrčí Sherlock ramenem. „Ovšem jestli příjdeš pozdě i na další hodinu, tak ti to tak snadno neprojde."

„Nedostanu omluvenku, že mě zdržel vyučující?"

„Ani náhodou." mávne pohoršený Sherlock odmítavě rukou, načež se otočí a vyrazí pryč.

John jen zavrtí hlavou a vydá se ze třídy na další přednášku. Ovšem na chodbě ho Sherlock ještě jednou zarazí.

„Johne! Chytej!" křikne a cosi mu hodí, než zmizí v zatáčce chodby.

John se musí natáhnout, aby malý předmět chytil. Ukáže se, že jde o balíček papírových kapesníčků. John na ně jen nechápavě hledí. Proč mu je Sherlock hodil?

Nakonec nad touto záhadou John jen pokrčí rameny a rozběhne se do další hodiny. Už tak jde pozdě.

- - o - -

Teprve během přednášky o anatomii si John všimne, že na druhé straně balíčku s kapesníky je černým fixem napsán vzkaz.

_Vyšívané kapesníčky už neletí – Dáma v nesnázíc_h

Watsonovi je jasné, že pro ten nadšený a zpitomělý úsměv nemá žádný opravdový důvod, ale stejně se ho nemůže zbavit. Koneckonců jeho dáma v nesnázích mu nechala zástavu a to je vždycky dobrá zpráva, ne?

- - o - -

John vejde do kavárny a rozhlédne se kolem, aby v přeplněném podniku našel někoho z obsluhy. Ovšem než stačí dojít k mladíkovi, který je obsluhoval, zastaví ho silnější prošedivělý muž s bradkou a vlasy v culíku.

„Vy musíte být John!" vyhrkne muž a s veselou plácne Watsona do ramene. „Nedělejte si starosti, Sherlock už mi psal."

„Vážně?" diví se John a nechá se odvést až k baru.

„Jistě. Moje jméno je Angelo. Sherlock je génius, zachránil mi život." chrlí ze sebe muž, než Johna pustí a začne hledat něco pod barem. „A tady to je, vaše hůl. Jak jsem říkal, Sherlock mi psal, že si pro ni příjdete."

„Jistě." pousměje se John, zatímco si bere svou hůl. V duchu přitom uvažuje, jak je možné, že toho o něm Sherlock Holmes tolik ví. Rozhodně si na flirtování vybral velice zajímavou osobu.


	2. Chapter 2

Měsíc studií a John je na universitě jako doma. A taky je na universitě známou osobou, ovšem ne díky svému statusu nejstaršího studenta, ale kvůli svému přátelství s profesorem Sherlockem Holmesem.

Dle všech historek na škole je Sherlock nejen nejmladším universitním profesorem v historii lidstva (je o osm let mladší než John, ale vypadá s bídou na dvacet), ale je to taky dle všeho nejnepříjemnější, nejprotivnější a nejnetrpělivější osobou na světě. Dokáže z jednoho pohledu poznat vše o vaší osobě a nemá nejmenší problém říct nahlas všechna vaše tajemství, nemá přitom ohledy na city lidí okolo ani na jejich názoy. Dá se říct snad jen to, že Sherlock bere všechny lidi stejně a nebere ohledy na jejich majetek, pohlaví, barvu nebo postavení; všechny považuje za idioty a dává jim to plně najevo.

John nic z toho nemůže popřít. Spíš může všechny Sherlockovi negativní vlastnosti potvrdit a možná k nim i nějaké přidat.

Ale i přes to všechno jsou on a Sherlock přátelé. Dá se přímo říct, že veškerý volný čas ti dva tráví spolu debatami, učením nebo pokusy. Sherlock taky Johna seznámil se svým koníčkem – řešením odložených policejních případů, přičemž se mu Johnovi zkušenosti s různými druhy zranění dost hodily.

John občas zkoušel se Sherlockem flirtovat, ovšem ani ne tak z důvodu, že by chtěl Holmese dostat do postele (ne, že by mu tenhle výsledek vadil, právě naopak), ale spíš pro neskutečně zmatený (a roztomilý) výraz, který přitom Sherlock vždycky mívá. Ten chlápek se chová, jako by snad nikdy s nikým nerandil.

- - o - -

John kmitne pohledem mezi vyučující, která u tabule drmolí neuvěřitelně nudnou přednášku z biofyziky a svým telefonem, na který mu právě přišla sms. Nakonec se rozhodne si zprávu přečíst. Sedí až na konci učebny a tahle hodina není zrovna z těch nejsložitějších.

_Nudím se. SH _píše se ve zprávě.

John jen zavrtí hlavou a trochu se pousměje. Sherlock se nudí asi stokrát častěji než malé dítě a je přitom ještě otravnější než ono dítě.

_Nemáš mít hodinu s prváky? JW_

_Mám ji. Je to nuda. SH_

_Dělají pokusy. SH_

_Mám tu kandidáta na poleptání, jestli i nadále bude takto máchat rukama. SH  
><em>

John jen protočí oči.

_Tak ho zastav. JW_

_Pozdě. SH_

_Doufám, že ho vedeš na ošetřovnu. JW_

_Na co? Může jít sám. SH_

_Sherlocku, jsi jeho učitel! JW_

_No a? SH_

John jen protočí oči a v duchu zaskučí. Dostat do Sherlocka nějakou zodpovědnost je asi nadlidský úkol.

Místo odpovědi si John začne přepisovat poznámky z tabule.

_Odepiš mi. SH_

_Proč neodepisuješ? Jsi naštvaný? SH_

Jako malé dítě, povzdechne si John, než pošle zprávu.

_Mám hodinu. JW_

_Biofyzika je nuda. SH_

_Jenže já ji musím umět. JW_

_Přijď mě zabavit a já tě to pak doučím. SH_

_Nebudu tě tahat z tvojí vlastní hodiny. JW_

_A kdybych se polil kyselinou, příjdeš mě zachránit? SH_

_OPOVAŽ SE! JW_

_Jsi můj rytíř, máš mě zachraňovat! SH_

_Už jenom deset minut, pak končí hodina. JW_

_To je celá věčnost! Přijď mě zachránit! SH_

_Od čeho mám vlastního rytíře, když mě ani nezachrání? SH_

_Prosím. SH_

John se musí pousmát.

_Musíš být vážně zoufalý, když prosíš, ale ne. Už to vydržíš. JW_

_Zrádče. SH_

_Už mi nechoď na oči. SH_

_Však ty příjdeš s prosíkem. JW_

_Proč bych to dělala? SH_

_Nechtěl jsi náhodou, ať ti pomůžu s přístupem na patologii? JW_

Po téhle zprávě už mu Sherlock neodepsal a rádiový klid trval až do pozdního odpoledne, kdy Johnovi do práce přišla jediná zpráva.

_Fajn! SH_

- - o - -

„Ještě pořád trucuješ, že jsem tě nezachránil před tvou vlastní hodinou?" zeptá se John, když si u oběda sedne naproti Sherlockovi.

Tedy ne, že by hubený mladík snad něco jedl, ale John pravidelnou stravu vyžaduje, a tak se schází oba tady.

„Já netrucuje." odsekne Sherlock a dál hledí do telefonu.

„Očividně." vrátí John Sherlockovi jeho obvyklou hlášku, než se pustí do brambor. „Proč vůbec děláš učitele, když tě to tak nebaví?"

„Myslel jsem, že to bude zajímavé." pokrčí Sherlock rameny a konečně odloží mobil. „Jenže je to pořád to samé dokola. Musím začít dělat něco jiného!"

„A co?" ptá se John s plnou pusou. „Vědecké projekty tě nevezmou, protože bys tam musel spolupracovat a nic jiného mi k tobě nesedí. Leda že bys šel dělat detektiva na plný úvazek. Scotland Yard by tě určitě bral všema deseti."

„To si nejsem tak jistý, je s nimi mizerná spolupráce." mávne Sherlock rukou.

„S nimi?"

„Není moje vina, že to jsou všichni idioti." naštve se Sherlock.

„Jsi strašný, víš to?" zeptá se ho John s úsměvem.

„Tak proč se se mnou bavíš?" odsekne Sherlock.

„Protože seš taky úžasný génius." pokrčí John rameny. „A protože v té fialové košili seš totálně k sežrání a nerad bych o ten pohled přišel." dodá s úmyslem nejen vyseknout kompliment, ale taky s plánem dostat Sherlocka do rozpaků.

A to mu vyšlo, protože mladý profesor chemie dostal v obličeji jasně rudý odstín.

- - o - -

Pokud po tomhle rozhovoru začal Sherlock nosit onu neuvěřitelně uplou fialovou košili častěji, jedná se samozřejmě jen o náhodnou shodu okolností.

- - o - -

John zrovna sedí u Angela, kde svůj čas dělí mezi pročítání učebnice a bezmyšlenkovité pojídání koláče, který mu majitel podniku vnutil se slovy 'jen malá pozornost pro Sherlockova přítele'.

John se občas diví, co přesně Sherlock pro Angela udělal, protože mívá potíže tady platit. Sherlock má vše zadarmo a tudíž i Sherlockův přítel. Angelo má pravděpodobně štěstí, že Sherlock není nejpřátelštější osobou, protože jinak by přišel na mizinu.

„Nazdar, Johne." ozve se vedle Watsona a vzápětí si vedle něj přisedne David.

„Ahoj." pozdraví ho John s plnou pusou, ovšem než pokračuje, tak polkne. „Co tě sem přivádí?" zeptá se zvědavě. Od začátku školy spolu v podstatě nemluvili vzhledem k tomu, že mají nejen rozdílné obory, ale i zájmy.

„Drby." pokrčí David rameny. „Na žačátku školního roku nás viděli spolu a teď po mně všichni chtějí detaily o tvém osobním životě."

„Co?! A to proč, pro boha?"

„Protože chodíš s Holmesem." pokrčí David s lehkostí rameny.

„Nechodím s ním, jsme jen přátelé." upozorní ho John.

„Nedělej se. Táta o tobě mluví dost často, aby mi bylo jasné, že máš pověst Jacka Harknesse." zarazí ho David zvednutou rukou. „To sexuální napětí mezi vámi se dá krájet a v hodinách prý máte oči akorát jeden pro druhého."

„Když jde tohle po škole, na co potřebuješ informace?" nechápe John. Pověst Jacka Harknesse? Sexuální napětí? Teda, na svojí straně zájem popře asi jen těžko, ale ze Sherlockovi strany? Vždyť ten kluk nerozumí ani flirtu.

„Hele, Holmes má pověst panice a androida bez emocí, ale stačí, abys prošel kolem a jsou z vás nejlepší kámoši. To samé ty. Nejdřív brečíš, že je to tady samé děcko a ty jediný důchodce v okolí, ale sotva se k tobě otočím zády, začneš nabalovat první z těch děcek, co potkáš." povídá David.

„Nech toho, připadám si jako pedofil." zkouší ho John neúspěšně zarazit.

„Já bych jen byl rád, kdybyste vy dva konečně veřejně potvrdili, že jste spolu, abych od vás mohl mít pokoj." pokračuje David. „Víš, jak je otravné, když narazíš na hezkou holku a ona chce jen informace na vás dva? Půlka školy už vás beztak shippuje."

„Shippuje? A to znamená co?" ptá s John na neznámý pojem.

„Že vás chtějí vidět pohromadě. Jste jako Kirk a Spock, akorát že na živo. Mají pro vás i zkratku. Johnlock." rozkládá David rukama.

„Kristova noho, vy děcka se vážně musíte najít nějaký koníček." zavrtí John nechápavě hlavou.

„Já koníčky mám a vy mi je kazíte, tak už něco udělejte." dohaduje se David. „Ale něco veřejně. To, že se ob den zavíráte v učebnách nebo v kabinetu nic neznamená."

„Hele a to, že jsme profesor a student, to očividně tobě ani zbytku školy nevadí, co?" zeptá se John se založenýma rukama.

„Jste oba dva plnoletí, a pokud to je oboustarně dobrovolné a on ti nebude nadržovat, tak to není problém." mávne David rukou.

„Jak to můžeš vědět?"

„Dostal jsem na tohle téma přednášku od spolužaček." povzdechne si David. „Očividně vás všechny shippují a já se odvážil mít tu samonou námitku, co ty. Jsou jako fúrie a myslí si, že vím něco, co ony ne."

„To snad není možný." zavrtí John hlavou.

„Co není možné?" ozve se nad dvojicí tichý nespokojený hlas.

Nad Davidem a Johnem se tyčí podmračený Sherlock, který mladšího ze studentů probodává nespokojeným pohledem.

„Vidíš?!" rozhodí David rukama, když se zase podívá na Johna. „Žárlí." dodá tak tiše, aby ho slyšel jen John, než vyklidí prostor a zmizí.

„Doufám, že neruším." řekne Sherlock chladně a dál stojí na místě.

„David mi akorát přišel říct, že nás půlka školy shippuje a říkají nám Johnlock." mávne John rukou. Trochu nejistě se podívá na tlustou učebnici před sebou, ale pak ji zavře. Teď rozhodně nemá na učení náladu ani myšlenky.

„Johnlock?" zopakuje Sherlock nejistě, než se konečně usadí na židli.

„Jo. Jsme místní senzace." povzdechne si John. „Studenti by rádi viděli nějaký důkaz, že spolu spíme."

„Ale my spolu nespíme." zarazí se Sherlock se zmateným výrazem.

„To ne, ale prý se chováme, jako bychom spolu chodili." pokrčí John rameny, než si znovu odkrojí kousek koláče.

Sherlock s lehce podmračeným výrazem vytáhne telefon a začne v něm něco hledat.

Na chvíli je u stolu ticho, jen jeden z obsluhy přiběhl, aby před Sherlocka položil kávu, kterou si dlouhán ani nemusel objednávat.

„Podívej se na tohle." přisedne si Sherlock vedle Johna a ukáže mu obrazovku mobilu. Našel stránku tumblru a vyjel několik odkazů označených jako 'Johnlock'.

„To jsou naše fotky." nechápe John. „Ty děcka jsou jak paparazzi."

„Jeď dál." poradí mu Sherlock a John poslušně sjede na stránce níž.

Mezi fotografiemi a krátkými několika vteřinovými videi jeho a Sherlocka se občas objevují obrázky jich dvou, obvykle ve třídě nebo v nějakém romantickém prostředí.

„Oni nás i malují. Nechápu, že mají čas na takové ptákoviny." povídá John. „Já na vysoké zkoušel sbalit snad všechno, co vypadalo k světu, nedával jsem dohromady učitele a stud- No to mě poser." vyhrkne John překvapeně.

Sherlock se okamžitě nakloní blíž, aby viděl, na co John narazil.

Kreslení romantických večeří je očividně nuda, protože tenhle obrázek ukazuje Sherlocka a Johna, jak si to rozdávají opření o školní tabuli. A pak další, kde John stojí nad Sherlockem přivázaným k posteli. Případně se Sherlockem, jak klečí před Johnem s rukama za zády, zatímco mu John drží jezdecký bičík pod bradou.

„Ty děcka se vážně nudí. Jak je tohle sakra napadlo?" prohlásí John s hmatatelnou nevírou v hlase.

„Proč jsem vždycky já ten submisivní?" nechápe Sherlock a naštvaně Johnovi sebere z ruky svůj telefon. „Já jsem profesor a ty jsi student, nemělo by to být naopak?"

„Nevím proč. Asi že jsem starší." zamyslí se John nad tímto problémem. „Možná taky proto, že jsem voják. Byl jsem voják. A nebo proto, že jsem zkušenější. Děcka si myslí, že jsi panic."

„Cože?!" vyhrkne Sherlock a okamžitě zrudne. „Já přece– Jak je to-"

„Vidíš?" ušklíbne se John pobaveně. „Tohle blábolení je přesně ten důvod, proč jsem já ten dominantní a ne ty."

„Kecy." odsekne Sherlock a uraženě si založí ruce na prsou, ovšem červenou barvu z tváří se mu zahnat nepodaří.

„A krom toho, ty jsi dáma a já jsem rytíř, to taky dost vysvětluje." rýpe si John dál, škodolibě pobavený úsměv od ucha k uchu.

„Nech toho." hádá se Sherlock. „Všechno ohledně Johnlocku je jen výmysl chorých hormony nabuzených mozků zdejších studentů."

„Ty hormony nabuzené mozky jsou stejně staré jako ty." upozorní ho John s úsměvem.

„Co tím chceš říct?" obrátí se na něj Sherlock.

„Já? Nic." usmívá se John dál a snaží se nevnímat, jak blízko k sobě oni dva sedí.

„Všichni na nás zírají, že ano?" prohodí Sherlock místo reakce na Johnovu výmluvu.

„Jo, je tu dost ticho." přikývne John a podívá se k vedlejšímu stolu, kde sedí skupinka holek, které je doslova hltají očima. „Víte, že je Johnlock jenom váš výmysl, že jo?" zeptá se jich John nahlas.

Většina z holek zrudne a uhne pohledem, ale jedna z nich se jen pobaveně ušklíbne.

„Tohle." mávne rukou směrem k Johnovi a Sherlockovi. „Je jasný důkaz, že není. My jenom čekáme, až to dojde i vám dvoum. Na to, že jste jeden dávno dospělý a druhý genius, tak máte dost dlouhý vedení."


	3. Chapter 3

_Jedná se o poslední kapitolu, takže ti, co se do začátku stresují ohledně délky povídky (mluvím na vás, helsl a hoste bez podpisu!), se můžou uklidnit a užít si konec. Ti, co se bojí, že se to zvrtne (třeba jako _Dávka_), tak se můžou uklidnit, nikoho tady nezabiju..._

* * *

><p>„Detektivní konzultant." řekne Sherlock, sotva se John objeví ve dveřích učebny 221B.<p>

„Cože?" nechápe John.

Má teď volnou hodinu, a protože venku lije jako z konve a on nemá deštník, rozhodl se vynechat pravidelnou návštěvu Angela a počkat v učebně. Sherlock si jeho činy pravděpodobně vydedukoval předem, když na něj v učebně už čeká.

„Detektivní konzultant." řekne Sherlock otráveně a svou nechuť k opakování již vyřčeného doprovází protočením očí.

„Co to znamená?" vyzvídá John, zatímco jde ke své lavici u katedry.

„Moje nové povolání, sám jsem ho vymyslel." řekne Sherlock s hrdostí v hlase. „Vlastně není nové, jen teď už má oficiální název."

„Co? Že jsi soukromý detektiv?" nechápe John.

„No tak, Johne, nebuď idiot." okřikne ho Sherlock nespoojeně.

„Tak mi to vysvětli." pokyne mu John rukou a sedne si na lavici.

„Detektivní konzultant pomáhá Scotland Yardu. Vždy, když si nebudou vědět rady, což se děje pořád, zavolají mě a já jim pomůžu."

„Máš to dobře vymyšlené." pokýve John uznale hlavou. „A Scotland Yard už o tom ví?"

„Informoval jsem zatím jen detektivy, kteří mi půjčují složky se starými případy." pokrčí Sherlock rameny. „Vědí, co dokážu, otázka je jen, jak dlouho jim bude trvat, než spolknou svou hrdost a doopravdy mi zavolají." přizná Sherlock a nespokojeně nakrčí čelo.

„A co když ti zavolají v polovině hodiny?" ptá se John, ale pak se zarazí. „Jo, jasně, necháš všechno ležet a poběžíš za nimi."

„Samozřejmě." přikývne Sherlock na souhlas. „Místo činu je vždy zajímavější než studenti."

„Mám se teď urazit?" zeptá se John pobaveně.

„Jsi čestnou vyjímkou." mávne Sherlock rukou, jako by byl král, který milostivě kyne poddanému.

„Jo, vyjímkou?" ušklíbne se John a seskočí z lavice.

„Ano." souhlasí Sherlock. „Mohl bych ti možná prokázat tu čest a vzít tě na místo činu s sebou. Pokud tedy zvládneš vůbec dokončit své vzdělání. Studovaný doktor se zkušeností se střelnými zraněními a s bojem celkově by mohl být ucházejícím asistentem."

„Ucházející asistent, říkáš?" ušklíbá se John a postaví se hned před Sherlocka. „Jen abys ještě nemusel toho doktora prosit. Co jsem slyšel, tak máš příšernou povahu a neumíš spolupracovat."

„Právě proto začínám s hledáním vhodného asistenta už teď." povídá Sherlock tichým hlubokým hlasem. „Bude složité najít takového, který bude vyhovovat požadavkům."

„Opravdu? A ty jsou jaké?"

„Lékařské vzdělání. Vojenská minulost. Loajálnost. Důvěryhodnost." vypočítává Sherlock. „Nesmí to být fňukna a měl by mít šikovné ruce. Měl by umět vycházet s lidmi, ale žádná naivka. Suchý smysl pro humor je také výhodou."

„Ty, který vtip nepochopíš, vyžaduješ smysl pro humor?"

„Proč ne? Kdybych vyžadoval stejnou dokonalost, jako jsem já, nikdy bych si asistenta nenašel." řekne Sherlock skoro ledabyle a zvedne ruce, aby Johnovi srovnal límec košile. Ovšem ruce poté neodtahuje.

„Potřebuju jiný typ dokonalosti. Takový, jaký já nejsem."

„Dávej si pozor. To zní skoro jako kompliment a přiznání vlastní nedokonalosti v jednom." pousměje se John.

„Mým jediným nedostatkem jsou studenti, kteří se začínají zjevovat za dveřmi učebny." povzdechne si Sherlock otráveně, než se k řečeným dveřím vydá.

John si jen povzdechne a s trochu zklamaným výrazem si sedne na svou židli a začne vytahovat učebnici a sešit.

„Pokud chcete do třídy, stačí otevřít dveře." řekne Sherlock svým studentům s ne právě spokojeným výrazem ve tváři, načež se vrátí ke katedře.

„Johne." osloví Watsona a donutí ho zvednout hlavu. „Pokud bys měl zájem o to místo, pohovory probíhají dnes odpoledne v bytě toho detektiva. Ale měl by sis obléct něco slušného."

„Já jsem slušně oblečený." brání se John trochu rozčíleně.

„Máš na sobě vytahaný béžový svetr." upozorní ho Sherlock s pozvednutým obočím. „To při shánění práce není nejlepší oblečení."

Na to už John nic neřekne, jen s protočením očí mávne rukou a vrátí se k prohrabávání se taškou.

- - o - -

Sherlockův byt na Baker Street má stejné popisné číslo jako jeho učebna, což vedlo Johna k přesvědčení, že buď je Sherlock pověrčivý, nebo musel někoho vydírat, aby tohoto dosáhl. Holmes popírá obě teorie i to, že by šlo jen o náhodu, protože on v náhody nevěří. Vesmír je málokdy tak líný. (Jeho slova, ne Johnova.)

John už zde párkrát byl, obvykle proto, aby pomohl s nějakým experimentem, nebo proto aby Sherlocka odtrhnul od pokusu a donutil ho jíst nebo spát. Při první verzi si ho Sherlock rovnou přivedl domů, při druhé Johna zavolala ustaraná domácí paní Hudsonová.

Kdyby John věřil tomu, že má paní Hudsonová profil na tumblru, tak by byla tato starší dáma největším johnlockerem na stránkách. Celou dobu Johnovi předhazuje, že pro vztah není dobré, aby se Sherlockem žil odděleně.

- - o - -

Do domu Johna vpustila paní Hudsonová, protože někdo (čti Sherlock) měl příliš mnoho práce s válením se na gauči, aby zvedl zadek a šel otevřít. Sherlock se vlastně nepohnul ani ve chvíli, kdy John vešel do jeho bytu, pozdravil ho a pověsil si kabát.

Watson svého profesora chvíli pozoruje, než se vydá ke gauči a sedne si na jeho kraj.

„Hej, Růženko." hlesne John a odhrne Sherlockovi vlasy z obličeje.

„Proč mi říkáš Růženko?" zamumle Sherlock, aniž by otevřel oči.

„Neznáš pohádky? Šípková Růženka spala sto let, dokud ji neprobudil polibek krásného prince." pousměje se John.

„Můj rytíř v zářivé zbroji musí být idiot." povzdechne si Sherlock útrpně.

„A to proč?"

„Neví, jak správně probudit spící osobu." stěžuje si Holmes a konečně otevře oči. Očividně chtěl ve stížnostech pokračovat, ale momentálně přišel o řeč a jen hledí na svého studenta.

John má na sobě černé kalhoty a modrou košili, která ještě zvýrazňuje barvu jeho očí. Dokonce se i učesal a je čerstvě oholený.

„Doufám, že už sis na místo asistenta nenašel někoho jiného."

„Zatím žádný vážný kandidát." prohodí Sherlock, který už se mezitím vzpamatoval a posadil se. „Ovšem nevím, jestli ta košile byla dobrá volba." dodá.

„Ale. A všichni tvrdí, jak mi jde k očím." nakrčí John čelo.

„To je sice fakt, ale možná bys udělal líp, kdybys přišel bez ní." povídá Sherlock, zatímco lítá pohledem po Johnově těle.

„A nebylo by to neslušné?" pousměje se John s úlevou

„Koho zajímá slušnost?" zeptá se Sherlock, než zvedne ruku a přejede špičkami prstů po Johnově boku od pasu vzhůru. Ať už má v plánu cokoliv, rychle se mu to vykouří z hlavy, když ho John chytne za tváře a políbí ho.

Z původně skoro opatrného políbení na rty se během chvíle stane hluboký polibek, který je oba obere o dech i schopnost racionálně myslet.

Sherlock se posune a v rychlosti přearanžuje sebe i Johna, takže Watson sedí se zády přitisknutými k opěradlu gauče a Sherlock mu sedí obkročmo na klíně.

A pak se znovu políbí s urputností hladovějícího, který se konečně dostal k jídlu.

John zaboří jednu ruku do Sherlockových vlasů a druhou sjede po jeho zádech až ke kyčli, kde se pořádně chytne. Sherlock drží v obou dlaních Johnův obličej a nestará se o nic.

Teprve, když jim opět dojde dech, opře se Sherlock čelem o to Johnovo a sjede rukama dolů, aby mohl rozepnout Johnovu košili. Watson ho nechá a jen přejíždí dlaněmi po Sherlockových stehnech a zadku. Ovšem po třech knoflících už nevydrží jen sedět a začne Sherlocka líbat a zlehka kousat do krku.

„Johne." napůl hlesne, napůl zasténá Sherlock. „Jako asistent budeš k ničemu. Strašně mě rozptyluješ." povídá profesor, kterému se nedostává dechu.

„Tak to budu muset vynahradit něčím jiným." usoudí John, ovšem dál pokračuje ve svém útoku na Sherlockův dlouhý krk. Jen ruce opustí zadek, kterého se držely a začnou rychle a zkušeně rozepínat Sherlockovu košili, kterou mu hned stáhne z ramen a z paží.

„Bože, seš nádherný." hlesne John obdivně, když se podívá na polonahého mladého muže na svém klíně.

Sherlock na to nic neřekne, jen lehce zčervená a kousne se do spodního rtu, zatímco se rukama zlehka drží Johnových boků.

John se k němu znovu nakloní a políbí ho na rty, rukama přitom přejíždí po bledém hubeném trupu před sebou. Polibek je nechá zadýchané, ale o to se John nestará a lehce kousavými polibky přejede po Sherlockově čelisti až k jeho krku, kde zanechá větší rudý flek, než pokračuje níž.

Když vezme do úst Sherlockovu bradavku, Holmes se už neudrží a zasténá nahlas a to se opakuje i ve chvíli, kdy John chytne druhou bradavku mezi prsty a do té první zlehka kousne.

„Bože, Johne." zalapá Sherlock po dechu.

Watson se jen usměje a opět se vrátí k Sherlockovým plným rtům.

Profesor omotá paže kolem svého studenta, aby ho udržel u sebe. A co nejblíž u sebe. Ovšem Johnovi ruce pokračují níž, dokud se nedostanou k Sherlockovu rozkroku.

Tentokrát zasténají oba, ale zvuk je utlumený jejich polibkem.

Během chvíle John rozepne svoje i Sherlockovi kalhoty. Sherlock hned pohne boky vpřed, takže se jejich erekce, stále schované pod spodním prádlem, otřou o sebe.

„Sherlocku." zalapá jen John po dechu, což je pro Holmese pozvánka k tomu, aby pohyb zopakoval. A pak znovu a znovu.

Nakonec se Johnovi podaří mezi ně dostat jednu ruku, čímž rozbije Sherlockovo tempo.

S trochou spolupráce na obou stranách si John stáhne kalhoty a trenýrky ke kolenům, zatímco Sherlock se svého oblečení zbaví úplně.

„Bože, podívej se na sebe. Jsi nádherný." mumle John, když si mu Sherlock opět sedá na klín.

Dlaněmi přejíždí po nahém těle před sebou s krátkou zastávkou u bradavek, než sjede dolů. Trochu si podsedne, takže se jeho a Sherlockův penis dotýkají, než vezme oba do ruky. Nedokáže je pořádně chytit zaráz, ale to nevadí, protože mu z druhé strany pomůže Sherlockova ruka.

Sedí s kyčlemi u sebe a s hlavami opřenými o temeno toho druhého, aby dobře viděli, zatímco za doprovodu tichého sténání a houpavých pohybů svých pánví pohybují dlaněmi nahoru a dolů po svých penisech. Pohyb je zprvu trochu drsný, ale nakonec se s přispěním potu a prvních kapek spermatu stane plynulejším a kluzčím.

Netrvá to moc dlouho, možná kvůli týdnům předchozího čekání, než se pohyby dvou zpocených mužů stanou rychlejšími a trhanějšími, až nakonec se jménem toho druhého na rtech oba snad jen s vteřinovým odstupem vyvrcholí.

Sherlock se jako bezvládný panák shroutí do Johnovi náruče, kde zůstane ležet a lapat po dechu. John se snaží popadnout dech, zatímco objímá Sherlocka jednou rukou kolem pasu, druhou kolem ramen a tiskne ho k sobě.

„V pořádku?" odváží se John po chvíli zeptat.

„To záleží na tom." plácne Sherlock, aniž by se obtěžoval pohnout.

„Na čem?" zajímá se John.

„Cítím se naprosto úžasně, ale taky cítím, jak se pomalu přilepuju ke tvé košili a je mi docela zima." povídá Sherlock. „Navíc se mi potvrdilo, že rozptyluješ mou pozornost, takže bude nejlepší, když tenhle rozhovor co nejdřív zopakujeme. Pro teď navrhuju sprchu, a pak postel. Pohovor odkládám na ráno."

„Jdi idiot." usměje se na něj John, než ho políbí na krk a na rameno.

„Já jsem idiot?" ohradí se Sherlock a narovná se, aby Johnovi viděl do tváře. „Já nejsem ten, jehož jediná košile je teď špinavá od ejakulátu, a kdo v ní určitě půjde ven. Otázka jen je, jak moc se pohovor protáhne, jestli v ní pojedeš jen domů nebo i do školy."

„Jsi idiot a zákeřný k tomu." řekne John vážně při pohledu na svou zničenou košili.

„Já chtěl tu košili dole. To tys mě to nenechal dokončit." pokrčí Sherlock ledabyle rameny, než se postaví. „Jdu do sprchy. Chceš-li, můžeš se přidat. A opovaž se utéct pro nějaký ten svůj příšerný svetr."

- - o - -

„Přemýšlím, na co chtěli vědět, jestli spolu chodíme nebo ne." vrtí John hlavou, když se Sherlockem na jeho telefonu provádí jednu z občasných kontrol johnlock odkazů na internetu. „Oni si bohatě vystačí se svou fantazií."

„Těžko říct, co se jim honí v hlavách, když tohle kreslí nebo píšou."

„Píšou." odfrkne si John. „Obrázky, dejme tomu, ale povídky? Jak na nás můžou vymýšlet povídky? Copak jsme románové postavy? A navíc všechny ty alternativní vesmíry. Jak je napadlo, že já jsem ježek a ty vydra? Nebo ty křídla? Nebo to, že jsi prostitut, kterého si vydržuju."

„Vzhledem k tomu, že práce detektivního konzultanta moc nevynáší, tak si mě v podstatě budeš vydržovat, pokud nechám učení." upozorní ho Sherlock.

„Jsem student a pracuju na půl úvazku. Jak si to asi představuješ?" zeptá se John, zatímco projíždí další stránky.

„Kdybys přijal návrh paní Hudsonové a konečně se ke mně nastěhoval, dost bys ušetřil na nájmu." navrhne Sherlock.

„Chceš, abych se k tobě nastěhoval?" zvedne John hlavu od telefonu a podívá se na Sherlocka.

„Proč ne?" zeptá se profesor. Upřeně hledí na svoji kávu a lehce mu rudnou tváře.

„To bude rád." zazubí se na něj John nadšeně.

Je rád, že je teď u Angela jen pár lidí, takže je nikdo nemůže odposlouchávat, ale ještě radši by byl, kdyby tady byli sami, protože právě teď by chtěl svého mladého profesora pořádně polibit. Místo toho se vrátí ke zkoumání temných hlubin internetu.

Po pár vteřinách narazí John na pornografický obrázek sebe a Sherlocka, ovšem to ho ani moc nepřekvapuje. Spíš ho udivuje místnost, ve které si to jejich kreslená já rozdávají, protože je dost podobná Sherlockovu obýváku.

„Obrázek podle fanfic od skvělé/ho 'konzultujicijohnlocker'. Naprosto skvělá práce a já nemohla odolat." přečte si John mumlavým hlasem popisek u obrázku.

Konzultujicijohnlocker?

John klikne na její či jeho stránku a s trochou obav začne číst onu povídku.

Onu povídku, která zní až nehorázně stejně jako jejich poprvé.

„Sherlocku?" zeptá se John skoro varovným tónem.

„Ano?" ozve se profesor nejistě.

„Ty asi nebudeš vědět, kdo je konzultujicijohnlocker, co?" zeptá se John a probodne Sherlocka pohledem.

„Jak bych to mohl vědět?" ptá se Sherlock s klidem, ale rudnoucí uši ho prozradí.

„Pro Krista, Sherlocku! Proč?!"

Profesor Holmes si odpověď naprosto nesrozumitelně zahučí pod nosem.

„Cože?"

„Protožejsemtakyfanoušekjohnlocku." řekne Sherlock strašně rychle a skoro neslyšně s pohledem zabořeným do klína. Tentokrát rudou v obličeji doslova září.

„Seš idiot. Totální a neskutečný idiot." usoudí John nakonec. „Jenom tam, prosím, nedávej žádné fotky, jo?" dodá po chvíli.

- - o - -

„Až se vedení doví, že jsme spolu, budou si to vykládat, jako že profesor zneužil své pozice, aby sbalil studenta, anebo to bude starší muž, který svedl naivního mladíka?"

„To netuším, ale pravděpodobně nás vyhodí oba."


End file.
